


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Taemin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentions of Violence, Sasaeng Fan(s), Stalking, Taemin needs a hug, Takes Place in 2010, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unhappy Ending, Whump, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Original Female Character(s), Non-Consensual Pairings, SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble
Series: SM Family Whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**1:43 PM**

"Taeminnie?" _Huh?_

Taemin blinked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was a hand waving in front of his face.The next thing that he noticed was that everyone,including his hyungs,were looking at him with concerned expressions. _Did I space out or something?_ Taemin wondered. _I....don't remember......what happened?_


End file.
